The Contractor shall operate and maintain a diagnostic laboratory for animal diseases, especially for the detection of Salmonella spp. and Pseudomonas spp. The Contractor shall also conduct studies toward the development of better diagnostic methods and techniques for controlling salmonellosis and the pathogenic effects of pseudomonas spp. in mice. These studies shall be aimed toward improving the reliability and selectivity of culture systems for the detection and isolation of Salmonella spp. and Pseudomonas spp. in the feces of laboratory mice.